Tatonya Rame Part 2
by Yukitarina
Summary: Gold Saints kerokan.


Disclaimer: Ide dasar dari Mamednih, anggota SS community di FS. Nggak punya SS characters. Kalau punya, Gold Saints bakal Yuki jahitin baju yang keren-keren, jadi nggak pake Gold Cloth terus-terusan, hehehehe…

**Tatonya Rame (part 2)**

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

Hyoga curhat ma Dohko dan Shiryu kalo dia juga pengen punya tato di punggung. Dohko bilang tato itu bikinnya gampang, cuma pake uang koin: karena Dohko dan Shiryu sering banget masuk angin gara-gara duduk di deket air terjun Rozan, Shunlei harus terus-terusan ngerokin punggung mereka. Dari kerokan itulah muncul tato di punggung Dohko dan Shiryu (hebat deh kerokan Shunlei bisa jadi gambar macan dan naga, sekarang tau kan darimana Dohko dan Shiryu dapet tato…XD). Hyoga pun ikutan minta dikerokin, dan akhirnya muncul tato angsa di punggungnya. Dia benernya juga ngajak Camus untuk kerokan, tapi Camus malah ngejewer telinganya keras-keras.

Inilah lanjutan cerita Tatonya Rame…

**xxx**

Camus dan Hyoga ngelewatin kuil-kuil, termasuk kuil Scorpio, dengan wajah jutek nggak karuan.

"Ada apa, Kulkas? Kamu kok suntuk gitu?" tanya Milo ceria sambil menghampiri sahabatnya. "Peluk," dia langsung memeluk Camus erat sekali.

Camus malah semakin jutek.

"Sensei Camus nggak asyik, sih, ditato nggak mau," keluh Hyoga, yang langsung membuat Milo kaget. "Hah?"

Hyoga pun nunjukin punggungnya yang bergambar angsa dan nyeritain tentang Shunlei yang bisa bikin tato yang cihuy dengan kerokan yahudnya.

"Waaahhh, kereeeeeeeeenn!!!" kata Milo dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia dan Hyoga pun segera woro-woro ke semua orang. Ternyata semua Gold Saints antusias banget dengan kabar itu. Mereka pun (kecuali Camus) segera berbondong-bondong ke Rozan untuk minta dikerokin.

Masalahnya, nggak semua Gold Saints puas dengan hasil kerokan Shunlei. Mu manyun setelah dikerokin, karena di punggungnya yang muncul adalah gambar benang wol. Lalu DM nyumpahin Shunlei sampe Shunlei nangis (yang akhirnya berujung pada pertarungan 100 tahun antara DM, Dohko, dan Shiryu). Persoalannya simpel: DM minta di punggungnya ada tato gambar wajah orang mati, tapi rupanya gambar itu nggak sesuai dengan yang dia inginkan.

"Shunlei bener!" bentak Shiryu. "Di punggung kamu akhirnya kan bener-bener muncul gambar wajah orang mati!!"

"IYA, TAPI GUE MINTA WAJAH ORANG LAIN, BUKAN WAJAH GUE SENDIRI!!" gelegar DM.

Yang paling heboh ntu si kembar. Setelah dikerokin, di punggung Kanon yang muncul adalah gambar Saga. Dan di punggung Saga…muncul gambar Kanon.

"Nasib nasib…kenapa gue harus dilahirin dengan bintang Gemini…?" keluh Kanon sambil memandangi bintang-bintang.

Tapi yang lain lumayan puas dengan hasil kerokan Shunlei. Di punggung Milo muncul gambar kalajengking, lalu di punggung Shura ada gambar Excalibur. Shaka pertamanya ogah dikerokin, tapi akhirnya ketagihan juga.

"Wah, ternyata Shaka suka juga pake tato," kata Aldebaran ceria.

"Saya minta dikerok bukan karena ingin hal keduniawian seperti tato," jawab Shaka kalem.

"Terus???"

"Belakangan ini saya sering masuk angin," jawab Shaka. "Setelah dikerok, rasanya lega sekali."

Yang lain sweatdrop. "Pantesan dari tadi dia sendawa terus..."

Aiolia bangga dengan tato singanya, begitu pula dengan abangnya, yang akhirnya punya tato imej Sagittarius.

Sementara itu Aphrodite masih bimbang, apakah sebaiknya dia dikerokin atau enggak.

"Aku takut kulitku rusak," kata Aphro. "Kulit punggungku kan halus. Begitu juga lenganku. Begitu juga tanganku. Begitu juga betisku..."

Sweatdrop 1000 kali. Semuanya pun mulai kasak-kusuk. "Ampun deh…dia beda banget ma inkarnasinya. Si Pisces Albafica padahal keren mampus..." (A/N: Akhirnya Yuki bisa bangga dengan zodiak sendiri, WAHAHAHAHA!!!)

Aphrodite langsung meledak marah mendengar kata-kata itu.

"GUE PALING BENCIIIIIIIIIIIIII DIBANDING-BANDINGIN MA INKARNASI GUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Yah…apapun itu, kunjungan ke Rozan ini nggak bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Yang punya tato jelek iri sama yang punya tato bagus, sementara yang punya tato bagus terus ngomporin yang punya tato jelek. Hampir aja terjadi pertarungan nggak penting di antara 2 kubu itu.

Akhirnya semua sepakat supaya tato di punggung Gold Saints dimusnahkan saja.

"Kakek, gimana cara memusnahkan tato-tato ini?" tanya Mu.

"Gampang," kata Dohko ceria. "Cukup dengan jurus "Rozan Mendaki Punggung".

"Ya udah, cepetan, deh, Kek, dah bete nih!!" gerutu DM.

Dan Dohko pun mulai beraksi. "JURUS ROZAN MENDAKI PUNGGUNG!!!"

Tiba-tiba air terjun Rozan meluap dan meluber membasahi tubuh Gold Saints yang semuanya telanjang dada itu.

"Nah, selesai!" kata Dohko setelah air terjunnya balik normal lagi.

Si Gold Saints lega, karena tato-tato mereka seketika hilang.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, mereka bersin-bersin.

"Hatssyiii!! Hatssyi!!!!"

"Lho...lho…lho…kok tiba-tiba mereka flu?" gumam Shiryu heran.

"Ah…," Dohko termenung. "Mereka masuk angin karena terkena dinginnya air terjun Rozan…"

Shunlei menghela napas kalem. "Kalo gitu mereka harus dikerokin lagi biar sembuh…"

Si Gold Saints pun serempak berkata, "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!!!!!" sambil lari tunggang langgang.

**The End XD XD**

A/N: Waduh gimana sih si Gold Saints itu...hahaha...makasih dah baca fic Yuki yang gak guna, moga-moga temen-temen suka ya. ^^


End file.
